


The Beauty Within

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable, Adorable Choi Soobin, Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Best Friends, Confessions, Curses, Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Height Differences, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic, Mentioned TXT Ensemble, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Pining, Pining Kang Taehyun, Read by the Author, Responsibility, Royalty, Running Away, Sad Choi Soobin, Shy Choi Soobin, Shyness, Soft Choi Soobin, Spells & Enchantments, The Author Regrets Nothing, Whipped Choi Soobin, Whipped Kang Taehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: Prince Choi Soobin runs away from his Kingdom after suddenly becoming heir to the throne.In the woods, he met someone, a mysterious creature with antlers in an old manor._Lonely Taehyun was cursed ever since a young age, humans feared him and it driven him to be alone believing nobody could love a beast like himBut then a blessing came in the form of (1) lost Prince
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 19
Kudos: 196





	1. {Part 1}

Soobin gasps, hands shivering as he latches on tightly on the leather reins. The rain continues to pour heavily in the evening darkening skies, his body wobble and is nearly thrown off his steed at least six times in the past 15 minutes. 

"Easy Sean!! easy boy!!" he managed to rasp out between pants.

His clothes and cloak are soaked to the brim, but Soobin was far too preoccupied with making sure he doesn't fall off his horse to care. The Arab all but gallop at full speed through the quiet town in the Kingdom of Moa, its hoofs clinked in a fast-paced tempo against brick pavements and turns into mushy splashes once the dark woods come into view.

One hand on the rein and the other wrapped around Sean's neck, Soobin carefully began to tug the rein backwards, his heart easing when he could feel Sean's speed slowing down.

"That's it boy...take it easy" The rain thinned out into a light shower. The young man now canters his horse down the grass forest path.

The dawn's orange sky will fade to a dark night soon and he must find somewhere to settle down and hide as he does not have any sort of source of light.

Soobin cursed at himself, gritting his teeth in annoyance at his reckless decision. He jerks his hood off, letting his wet raven locks free, "I have to hide somewhere they can't find me..." he kept telling himself.

It wasn't his brightest ideas, frankly this is definitely the most idiotic choice he's ever made in his life. He knew in a few hours; they would notice he was missing and the whole kingdom would go uproar with search parties to find him.

Soobin shuddered, he doesn't know if he could go back to that life now that he's done this.

He groans out loud, earning a huff from his only companion at the moment. "Yes I know Sean, I'm an idiot...but it's better this way…" He muttered as he gently tangled his hand in Sean's brown mane.

"Sorry bud…but I really did not think this through enough….maybe for once, I should've actually listened to Hueningkai…"

The Kingdom of Moa has been ruled over by the royal family of Choi for generations. Choi Soobin was the current king and queen's middle child, second heir to the throne amongst the three royal Choi brothers.

Keyword: _Was_

He was announced as the heir to the throne two months ago when the eldest, Prince Choi Yeonjun chose to step down as heir to pursue his dreams to be a professional dancer.

Their father was quick to let him drop the position without much haste, growing up he knew Yeonjun could never be a proper ruler with how flamboyant and stubborn he was about dancing. 

And when the eldest prince left to seek experience, the title of heir fell upon Soobin's shoulders. And if Soobin were to be honest, he did not mind, if his people needed him to be King one day and so be it. His youngest brother Beomgyu cheered him on, clearly, he did not want the throne either. 

The youngest prefers to fence in the knights Hall or go out hunting and basically anything that involves a sword and fighting skills. Beomgyu has the makings of a great knight.

In all honesty, Soobin was probably the only one out of the three brothers who is equipped with all the required traits and abilities to take the throne.

Well, _almost_ all….

Soobin has one big problem and that is he could not _stand_ pressure or expectations; he has a wreaked self-esteem and confidence ever since he was a tall lanky 7-year-old who would try to hide behind Yeonjun during social gatherings and balls.

He can't go through a speech without stuttering nor sit on his own chair in the throne room without making himself look small when he is anything but (185cm at only 21!!)

Two months into his heir position and he puts down his foot, _he can't handle this!!!_

His stomach churns whenever his father starts rambling about all the great things he'll do for the kingdom when he is king, although his mind was on a roll rebutting each point with what he could screw up because Choi Soobin is just like that.

The last straw was his mother mentioning about him choosing his soon-to-be partner in rule.

He nearly bolted out of the dining room then and there but bless him for keeping cool, though he wished he could've swatted Beomgyu for snorting at him. Brat thinks just because he has every young maiden and men in the land head over heels for him due to his self-proclaimed charms(Soobin has to admit, his little brother is a _FINE_ looking lad, but he'll stab himself first before admitting that out loud) he could snort at Soobin's pity self. 

When an anxious driven pressured Soobin is pushed to a limit, he's bound to do something rash and stupid. 

Which landed him in the current situation, lost in the woods as the sun is setting with no idea where he is and where he should head, he's simply aimlessly moving around on his trusty steed Sean (Though he feels it's him Sean doesn't trust…) oh boy he is Fucked with a capital F.

Hueningkai, his best friend/butler/platonic soulmate as they liked to call it was surprisingly against his whole idea of running away. The boy who is two years younger than Soobin himself had grown up alongside the royal brothers in the castle since he was the son of their main steward. 

He became Soobin's personal butler at age 16 and for all its worth, he wasn't the best at making sure Soobin does what he needs to do, mostly it was the prince himself making sure Hueningkai does his job correctly.

But Hyuka is cute and great company, and Soobin adores him (probably more than Beomgyu but neither of them needs to know that) even if he plans more pranks than Soobin's schedule. 

Yet the younger still has a sense of responsibility and actually would do his job when he really needs to do it. Like when Soobin told him of his idea to run away from his fate "Hyung that's a bad idea, where would you go? The kingdom would go wild if the new heir suddenly went missing!" 

Hueningkai is rarely ever worried about Soobin, he knows well enough that Soobin can take care of himself quite fine on his own.

But running away from the kingdom was different from running away from waltz lessons. "Trust me Hyuka, I'll be fine. I got it all figured out" No he doesn't but Hueningkai didn't need to know that. 

"Then I'll come with you!" 

The suggestion was sweet and it warmed Soobin's heart to know more than anything, Hueningkai simply wants to be with him, to make sure he's not alone because Hyuka cares a lot about him. 

"No Ningning, if you disappear with me. They'll think you kidnapped me or something, you'll get branded as traitor and that's a whole different mess I'd rather you not get yourself tangled in" He coaxed him, "I need you to stay here and stall for as long as you can, don't worry they'll probably assign you to Beomgyu. But for now, can you do that for hyung-" 

Soobin didn't get to finish his sentence when he was engulfed in a hug, the younger boy clinging to him desperately like his life depended on it. Soobin almost feels bad for leaving when he hears a silent sob emitted from the boy. 

"W-will you….come back..?" the curly brown haired boy whispers, yet his voice waver with fear of the answer.

"Here? maybe, I don't know Ningning. To you? definitely, I promise" 

The light rain stopped too, as Soobin shakes his head around to dry his hair and squeezes his cloak to drain out water. He hadn't noticed the huge eerie looking manor until he felt Sean halt in his steps."Hey boy what's- _Oh_ " 

The runaway prince stared up at the old looking building. The rusty gates were slightly ajar and the manor itself is right smack in the middle of nowhere. Perfect for someone who wants to vanish off his kingdom's radar for a while.

Soobin carefully dismounts Sean and guides him by the reins, he carefully pushes open the metal gates and leads his horse and himself up the doorsteps. For someplace abandoned, there aren't any badly overgrown weeds and the structure of the building looked well maintained. 

Soobin enters the front lobby of the place and he was surprised to see the place isn't covered in dust on every available surface as most abandoned houses tend to be.

It was a wide space but of course not as big as his castle's, two mahogany staircase stretches up to the higher floors and the room was lit by two sole candles. Scratch that, this place isn't abandoned. He reels in Sean, pulling the horse inside as he neighs worriedly at him but Soobin simply caresses his neck to calm him down. 

"H..He-h-hello?" he asks into the void of darkness of the hallways. 

But no answer came.

"Okay….I guess no one is home?" he asks Sean rhetorically, which the Arab only replies with a huff. Soobin was scared that his animal companion might get sick if he let him stay wet, so while muttering an apology and promising to wash it clean again himself.

He grabs the tablecloth of a nearby empty table and uses it to dry Sean, "Stay still boy!" He undid the straps and took off the saddle. Sean neighs in gratitude at that.

He yanks off his own cloak and tosses it aside, his clothes are semi dried now. He had to borrow some of Hueningkai's clothes since all of his own stood out too much.

"Okay...okay…. let’s….look around.." he mumbled to himself, his hands slightly trembled as he picked up a candle while the other was still clutching Sean's reins. 

He starts out with the hallway to the right, nothing much to see other than random sculptures on display along with paintings on the wall that are opposite the closed curtains.

Soobin is still pretty terrified, only depending on the last bits of his courage. The setting was eerie and spooky in more than one way, and he is nowhere as brave as Beomgyu. 

_'Why does it feel like something is going to jump out….'_ he thought as he all but tiptoed through the first hallway _'Ghosts aren't real….right?'_

He feels pathetic enough of himself for thinking even for a second, he was afraid of something that might as well be as fake as fairy tales. Sean suddenly stops in his steps, "What's wrong boy?" he places down the candle to comfort his frightened horse.

Something doesn't….feel right. "Hey Sean...shh calm down bub….it's fine...no one is here-" he was immediately blinded by something or someone covering his eyes.

Soobin feels his panic roar as he fights back against the strong grip without his vision, he hears Sean's stressed out and fearful whines and neighs in the darkness.

"Please!! don't hurt himmphhh!!!!"

Whoever it was shoved a gag into his mouth and a hard hit to his head caused him to go drowsy and lose consciousness, the sound of his beloved horse struggling against something slowly fades to silence in his ears.

When his eyelids fluttered open again, the first thing Soobin registered was the sting on the left side of his head, next was how his hands are tied above his head to a beam of some sort and his legs are tied together as well.

_'Oh my god what happened?!? Where's Sean?!?'_ Soobin worriedly looked around the new room for his Arab breed horse but he found himself alone. 

It was a regular sized room lit by four candles on a desk, a big window with pulled curtains showing the moon is high in the sky, and he wasn't tied to just any beam, it was a bed's beam(It was one of those canopy beds)Soobin groans, the throbbing pain in his head has yet to subside and his wrist is burning from the too tight knot.

He was still in his clothes from yesterday, but is that dried blood on Hyuka's perfectly grey shirt? 

Oh shit, is that _his blood?!?_

So many thoughts run through his mind at once, his growing agitation is disrupting his ability to keep calm and study the situation first. All Soobin could process was the pain in his skull, Sean and how terrified he is with each second of consciousness. 

While his head was still spinning, he tried to recall what happened a few moments prior. But he didn't need to think long because the door to the room burst open and three burgly men stepped in, two bearded, one bald and all of them reeked of cigarettes and liquor. Soobin scrunch up his nose at the smell, that obviously offended one the captors.

"Humph spoiled brat!" he braced for impact when he was kicked in the abdomen (the dude was wearing thick boots!) The pain soars up his body like wildfire, Soobin curls his knees up, hiding his head between his legs as he endures the pain.

"Coming into our hideout without permission...who do you think you are tch?" he spits on Soobin's head, the frightened prince fighting back his tears as hard as he could.

He was too terrified to talk or ask them to stop, his voice died in his throat and he was starting to shake in terror. He hates this, it hurts, he wants it to stop. "Oi answer us brat!!" Another kick, this time to his side, Soobin yells out in pain, the edge of his eyes glisten with tears. 

"Gah!! What a pussy isn't he?! A sissy are ya?!" 

Yeah he was a prince, he was pampered his whole life but no one should go through blind assaults, he is powerless and helpless and these men could do anything they want to him because his idiotic self thought it was a good idea to flee the kingdom and march into a random place blindly. 

Soobin felt a rough hand fisting his hair and jerks him to look up, silent tears streaked from his shut tight eyelids.

The captor harshly swings his head by his hair, Soobin yelps and his face twists at the pain. "Look at me you pathetic brat" the bold roar of the men's voice made Soobin whimpered, it enhanced his already solidified fears and Soobin absolutely can't open his eyes then. 

He was a coward, an excuse of a prince, how did anyone think he could rule a kingdom when he can't even keep his tears in check.

Soobin gasps when he is shoved down again, his head hits the bed frame and the throbbing gets worse. He can feel himself slowly slipping into the darkness once more, he thought about his parents and brothers who are most likely worried to death of his whereabouts and his Ningning being the only person to know what happened to him.

 _'Am I going to die? I really….feel...sleepy….'_ he thinks of his loved ones, even Sean.

But a sudden scream had him gripping to the last of his awakeness, he peeled his eyes open when more screaming and shouting mixed in the air but he remained untouched. His breath was knocked out of his lungs at a blurry image of a huge black creature with stag antlers tearing apart one of the men's arms with it's bare hands.

The creature then turns to look at him, its eyes almost glowing green, gazing into Soobin's soul. Soobin fainted seconds later. 

The second time he woke up, he was jolted out of his slumber by a nightmare. The prince hastily breathes in and out, a slightly jittery hand on his chest. 

_Wait, his hand?_

Soobin was startled for a second when he realized he's in a different room, sitting up on the canopy bed without restraints. 

In fact, he could tell someone had applied ointment to the markings around his wrist and by the feel of bandage on his head and around his torso, those injuries were treated as well. Soobin looks down and yelps when he sees himself in different garments.

 _'Oh my god did someone changed me-'_ he blushes and hugs his knees in embarrassment.

"Sean!!" he tried to scramble out of the bed but his sudden movement caused him to throw himself back on the bed from the sting on his side.

This time, he carefully moves off the bed, ears perking at the sound of a horse neigh outside the window. Soobin leans out of the triangle frame, smiling in relief when he sees Sean running laps happily in a paddock outside next to the manor.

The sun is slowly rising higher as more sunshine lights up the grassy paddock. He settles himself down on the window seat and scans the room, it is slightly bigger than the last one and even has a built-in fireplace.

Other than what looks to be an untouched violin on the desk, nothing else seemed out of the ordinary.

He rests his head against the wall and closes his eyes to think about what happened last night. Something, or rather, someone was there, they saved Soobin from a possible death, but what happened to those men? He couldn't give a damn. 

But he recalled seeing a huge shadowy figure with antlers, he was too tired and too scared then to do nothing more than pass out. But was that really what he saw? 

Or were his eyes playing tricks on him?

Soobin pads his way across the room and ransacks the closet for something to wear, he wasn't going to roam anywhere here in a nightgown.

Fishing out a black button up and brown pants that thankfully aren't too small or big for him. He steps into the room's joint bathroom to clean himself up.

Once finished, Soobin carefully steps into the hallways, it was a lot less gloomy in the day with the curtains pulled to let light in. Soobin hesitantly jogs down the carpeted path, he was very hungry and thought maybe he could make something with whatever was available in the kitchen, if he could find it first.

Soobin breathed out and pushed open one door slowly, by the looks of it, it was the dining room. Soobin ease himself in and plans on speeding away into one of the other doors there. But he hadn't anticipated this, Soobin gulps as he backs away with both hands raised in surrender. 

The prince had looked to the other side of the room and nearly blanched, there at the other end of the marble dining table sat the creature from yesterday. It had its head bend low, seemingly eating breakfast.

Soobin gaped, a soft thud from his back colliding the wall attracted its attention, it darted his gaze up to Soobin, looking at the prince with those emerald green eyes that was almost glowing.

The creature's stare however did not feel predatory, those green orbs were ....calming and twinkled with curiosity that mirrored Soobin's own eyes. Perhaps because it rescued Soobin from the real predators, it made Soobin felt….safe in a way

It nudged towards the seat about three chairs away from it, a serving of food was set out. Soobin's eyes bulged, a hand coming up to point at himself by instinct _'Me?'_

The creature nods and reverts his attention back to the food on its plate. Soobin takes a deep breath, he hesitantly urges himself to take a few calculating steps towards the seat. His eyes however could not help but to stare and take in the creature's appearance, entranced by its interesting features.

When he was younger, his mother often read bedtime stories to his brothers, Kai and himself about all kinds of mythical and fairy tale beings. She would also bring pictures or drawings of the creatures but he hasn't seen anything like the one in front of him.

The huge proud stag antlers grew from its forehead and it was in the darkest shade of black he's ever seen; its head is covered by a shoulder length dark hair. Its face is oddly much like a human's with the addition of dark grey scales covering his skin up to his cheekbones and forehead.

Its body also resembled a human with broad shoulders, the scales end at its collarbone where black fur starts to grow. 

Its arms are massive, furry and there are sharp claws on its fingertips, Soobin noticed the creature is wearing navy blue pants. He pulls the chair out and seated himself, nodding his head out of habit at the creature who sat at the head of the table.

Soobin's mouth watered and he had to remind himself to not just gobble up the food in front of him.

It was a simple breakfast, sandwiches with a small bowl of berries and a small jar of milk was set out for him. Did the creature prepare all this? For him? Soobin digs in gratefully. but every once in a while, he'll catch himself staring at the creature.

In any other circumstances, he would do anything to just be left alone and not expected to make conversation or eye contact with anyone else on the table. 

But as what little fear he had of the creature dispersed, it was quickly replaced with undying curiosity. Soobin loved to study, books are his safe sanctuary and he often drags Kai to hide out in the royal library with him at night when they were young teens.

His love for knowledge and attraction towards something unknown and new was what made him such an appealing choice to his parents to be a ruler.

But at the moment, he just wants to slap himself each time his eyes trail to look at the creature. Thankfully for him, it did not pay much mind to it.

Once they are both done, Soobin wipes his lips with a napkin and watches the creature peculiarly pick up its empty plates and cups and move towards him.

"Oh, i-it's fine… I can do it" he stood up and picked up his own dirty dishes, now that he was standing only a mere two feet away from the creature, he was awed at how the other being towered over him by one head at least.

The creature did not utter a sound, but he beckons Soobin to follow him, most likely to the kitchen. 

Two doors and stairs down later, they entered a very spacious kitchen. The creature motions Soobin to place his dishes on the countertop next to the sink, although Soobin wanted to offer doing the dishes since the creature did make breakfast for him, but he saw a backdoor that opens up to the backyard and paddocks, he had been so worried about Sean.

Soobin placed the plates "Um...thank you for....saving me and….making the food...um…" he is being an awkward mess of words and jumbled sentences but what's new?

"You're welcomed"

Oh, that's _definitely new._

Soobin had to do a double take, eyes boring into the back of the creature's head who was doing the dishes. Was that its voice?! It can talk?! Soobin was late to bite his lips from blurting out his question

"You can talk?!" again, he wants to bury himself for being such an embarrassment.

"Yes I can"

"O-oh...right...okay….um...I'm Soobin, Choi Soobin….and you?" The hesitation was so obvious in his voice but he really was curious. The creature paused in his movements and it got Soobin thinking maybe he shouldn't have asked that, the prince was about to retract the question but…

"Taehyun, though I don't remember my surname" 

"Ah...okay then..Taehyun shi.." Soobin all but fled out of the door, he thought about what Taehyun sounded like. He's met plenty of boys around his age that had voices you don't expect to belong to such a face.

Like that one castle servant with adorable freckles, Felix was it? He looked very cute and soft but his voice is deeper than the King's!

And the voice that Taehyun spoke in absolute did not match his dark and almost gothic appearance. It sounded like a young boy's, similar to Hueningkai's but warmer in colour and softer in tone.

It got Soobin thinking, what is his age? Maybe he'll ask him later along with the other thousands of questions he has for the mythical being.

Assuming he is a male that is. How long he'd lived here and no one knew about this place? How did he find him with those bandits? Why did he save him? What happened to those men? _What is he?_ How old is he? Does he have special abilities? Is he letting Soobin stay here? If so, why? 

Does he know who Soobin is? Would he chase Soobin out into the woods again after Soobin's injuries recover? There were so many question marks that Soobin would love to have the answers to.

But he really shouldn't drop so many bombs on the other like that, he might annoy Taehyun or...does Taehyun's mind work like a human's?

Soobin slaps himself out of it, hugging his side with one arm as he walks towards the paddock. His eyes found a clothing drying line and saw his cloak along with his borrowed clothes hanging out to dry.

There was a stable of some sort near the paddock, he saw chickens and hens and chicks enjoying their own breakfast or running around. 

Goats and cows in their own shed munching on their feed, a cat came and rub itself against his legs. Soobin bends down to pet it, smiling fondly at the feline. Did Taehyun look after all of them? How...sweet...

He reaches into one of the sacks of oats and grabs a handful, Soobin whistles and laughs lightly when Sean comes trotting over excitedly at the sight of its favourite food.

The Arab happily munching away on Soobin's hand as the prince pets him. "Good boy, eat up Sean" he praises, he really did love his horse. He had Sean ever since it was born in the castle stables from one of their other mares. 

"Sorry bub, can't ride you right now cuz I’m a little banged up you see?" Sean's ears drooped at it, it always fascinated Soobin how much Sean and himself could understand each other.

The four-legged animal loved being brought out to gallop in meadows and fields. When Soobin was busy, he would ask the castle servants to do it but was always given feedback that Sean wouldn't cooperate or he wasn't even half as energetic as Soobin is making him sound. He continues to pet and hand feed his lovely loyal steed with oats and hays.

Unknown to him, a pair of green orbs carefully observe him between windows. Taehyun watches the human male treating his animal companion, the way he would beam with brightness on his face and gently pets the animal.

He adores the horse so much, Taehyun has never seen someone so loving towards an animal friend. 

But alas, all his life so far is spent hiding within the walls of this manor for him to actually know anything. It was a bizarre moment when he came back from an overnight hunting trip to find bandits had somehow broken in and kept a hostage, he wasn't surprised at the show of violence upon someone who was rendered vulnerable, humans can be cruel like that. 

But something about the way Soobin was crying and screaming in pain burns his ears, the male looked so small and Taehyun hadn't been able to just watch and do nothing. He made sure to move fast, finishing off the men was easy, they were petrified the moment they set their eyes on him. 

Which brings to what surprised Taehyun the most, Soobin wasn't scared of him. When his eyes fell upon Taehyun at the dining room, he did back away but Taehyun could tell it was out of shock more than anything.

And Soobin sat at the table with him, stealing glances while probably thinking Taehyun didn't notice. 

It weirded him out, anyone else would not only look away, they would also sprint off at the mere sight of him being 10 feet away. He stood right next to the human and Soobin did not even break eye contact.

Why….is he like that?

That night, Soobin's eyes had rolled to the back of his head before Taehyun could get to him so he carried Soobin to a different room, one that is much more comfortable. He can't just leave those injuries unattended so he undressed the male human and treated the wounds, thankfully for him, Soobin is a deep sleeper.

He tore his gaze from the window, he shouldn't get invested. Once he recovered, Soobin probably would want to leave and he'll be alone again as he always was. Everything would go back to normal. Taehyun walks away, deep in his thoughts about the human. 

_'Why are you acting like you weren't a human too?'_ but that was a long time ago wasn't it? Can he really call himself a human after all this time?

_"A beast!! A monster!!"_

_"Capture it!!"_

_"Horrid beast!! Don't let it get away!!!"_

Taehyun shudders at the memory, he is a beast and that's all he'll ever be. 

Soobin decided if he was gonna stay here, he should know his way around. The prince walked through the endless hallways and ventured into various rooms. Most rooms are either empty or had cloth covering up whatever furniture that was in there. 

Soobin ran into Taehyun dusting in one of the hallways, the creature paid no attention to him. "Um, I was wondering….do I..leave? Or is it okay if I stay?" it was his last confirmation, he didn't want to be an intruder, if Taehyun wants him out then he'll respectfully follow through that. 

"You can stay if you want to, I honestly don't care" Taehyun replied with a shrug, "Ok cool, but for formality sake….Taehyun shii….are you..um..older or younger than me? I don't mean to be so demanding!! I'm just used to using formalities and...and if we're gonna live here together-" Soobin is rambling again and he wants to slap himself.

"Soobin shii, calm down." The other's antics amused him, it was adorable in a way he looked so nervous about it yet sweet because he didn't want to hurt Taehyun's feelings and nobody used to care how he felt. 

"How old are you?" The other male blinked twice before his brain started to function again. Something about being around Taehyun keeps making him malfunction.

"Ah I'm 21 y-years old" Soobin stutters, Taehyun nods "I'm younger than you" he tolds the prince who was shocked to hear it.

"Wow really?! You have to call me hyung then! How do you tell? Does your kind have the same age system as humans?" it was a lot too late to tape his mouth shut, Soobin cursed at himself and an apology was ready on his tongue when he saw the creature flinching at his question.

And if he had paid extra attention, he would've noticed it was one particular question. 

"Oh god I'm so sorry...forget I asked any of that" Taehyun looked at Soobin questioningly, he just can't figure this person out. Soobin is taking small steps forward at him, on his face was pure concern and it's so out of place for Taehyun. It's weird how he just doesn't cower in fear when he looks at Taehyun nor does he call him a beast.

And it's outright abnormal that he cared how Taehyun feels, he showed how much he doesn't want to hurt Taehyun's feelings in any way or make him uncomfortable. Asking if he could stay, asking him to use a formality when any other human would not even ask for his name, they couldn't really spare a thought about his name when all they want is him dead. 

Taehyun, he hadn't used that name in a while, which was the reason he took a few minutes to rake his brain to recall the name. 

Worse of all, he had just met Soobin quite literally a few hours ago, barely sharing a few words yet he already likes having Soobin around, with Soobin he doesn't feel like a beast. Taehyun feels he was respected as a person, seen as a person and that felt nice, amazing even.

"It's alright….Soobin hyung? I'm not used...to..conversations…" he assures the older with a small smile. "Oh I see...haha...still I'm sorry…" the older male grins sheepishly, scratching the back of his head "Let's get along Taehyunnie!" Soobin holds out his hand to Taehyun. 

But the creature tilted his head confusedly, a tinge of anxiousness in his eyes..

"Are you sure..?" Soobin knew he meant by how his hands aren't well, human hands. But the prince nods, maybe a little too enthusiastically "Put her there!" And he knew by how relaxed Taehyun looked, he did the right thing. Taehyun takes Soobin's hand in his own and they shake. 

"Okay, now does this place have a library? I've been trying to find one all morning" 

Four days passed and it wasn't as bad as Soobin thought it would be, close call but totally not. Taehyun doesn't initiate conversations at all, but he does answer most of Soobin's questions when asked, specifically the ones that don't have anything to do with what he is or how he got here. 

Soobin is a curious boy but he respects boundaries, when he is denied an answer, he backs off. 

But he did manage to learn a few things about Taehyun without actually talking to the younger creature, he has a thing for books just like Soobin. Which Soobin can easily tell by how his eyes sparkled with excitement when he recommends a book for Soobin to start reading.

"What's it about?" Soobin eyes the cover, he hears the creature huff out a breath. "Just read it it hyung" he grumbled and pouted, it made Soobin laugh which surprised the younger being "Okay okay I'll read it Taehyunnie" that nickname, Taehyun's face lit up differently whenever he used that nickname.

Taehyun weirdly enjoys doing the cleaning, dusting and sweeping the halls every now and then throughout the day as a daily routine. Soobin helps him out at times, mostly by tending the animals. 

“Hey bub, look who’s here to meet you” Sean whines and backs away when he sees Taehyun approaching, but Soobin keeps a firm grip on his reins massaging his forehead to calm him down.

“He’s a friend bub, he won’t hurt you” Soobin beckons for Taehyun to come closer to him and Sean got wilder at that. Taehyun, hurt at the animal’s rejection, is quick to move away but Soobin’s silent plea telling him to just give him a minute wins him over, letting the prince talk some senses into his horse.

“He’s scared of me,” he told the older male, obvious dismay in his voice.

“No, he’s scared…..because he thinks you’re going to hurt me” Soobin explains. Sean is very protective of Soobin, Soobin caught on to that fact when he noticed the Arab only gets distressed if Taehyun was anywhere near Soobin. 

Taehyun stared back with bulging eyes, “I would never!” he exclaims, “I wouldn’t even dream of hurting you hyung” he adds.

Soobin beamed brightly, his dimples on full display “I know” and it was so comforting to hear. 

To know that someone trusts a beast like him to such extent. Taehyun watches from a good distance how soobin whispers to his horse, his gentle hands combing through Sean’s mane. How can a human as gentle as Soobin exist? 

“I think he’s okay now, I guess a little reintroduction is needed?”

Another thing Soobin discovered was that Taehyun is also not actually that much of a cook, his meals are simple and basic put together food like soup, sandwiches or sizzled meat pieces.

For him, bread is the most complex thing he's ever made in the kitchen. Sometimes Soobin would lend a helping hand even if he himself lacked in the particular area. 

Soobin had tried cooking, a friend from the royal kitchen's idea. He managed to make burned omelet and over seasoned fried rice plus lumpy muffins for dessert, Donghyuck and Jeno then told him he should just stick to being a prince.

Jokes on them, he ran away to live in the woods with a mythical creature.

"Where do you learn how to cook?" Soobin asked during lunch on the sixth day, he sits right next to Taehyun now.

"Self taught" Taehyun muttered and lowered his head to gobble down his food from his plate, only to pause and raise his head while looking at Soobin embarrassingly and wiping away the mess he made on his face with a napkin. 

Soobin chuckled "It's fine Taehyunnie, you do you, don't mind me, I don't judge" 

They fall into silence again, finishing off their meals. “Wanna make cookies tomorrow?” He did remember finding an untouched bag of chocolate chips in the cupboards, Taehyun raised an eyebrow “You know how to bake cookies?” Soobin cheers internally, it was the first time Taehyun was the one asking the question. 

“I mean, how hard can it be?” he says while trying to recall how Jeno used to make some for him and Beomgyu. “That’ll be nice...hadn’t had those in a while” he’s never attempted to make any, and it really was a long time ago so Taehyun can’t really recall how it tasted like.

“Really? How long ago?” 

“A decade i think?”

Soobin gasps, a hand on his chest and nearly falls off his chair in his dramatic reaction, “This is...this is an outrage! A crime!! We're so gonna make those cookies tomorrow, you poor baby!” he reaches to pat Taehyun’s head. Taehyun snorts at that, unconsciously swinging his head and nearly hit Soobin with his antlers

“Hyung, I’m a head taller than you for you to be calling me a baby” 

"No, you're baby and that's on your pretty eyes" Taehyun was baffled for a minute, other than Soobin calling his eyes _pretty_ , he doesn't understand what Soobin was trying to say.

"Um thank you?" his dark scaly cheeks would be the only reason Soobin couldn't see how flustered he was by the comment. 

"They really are, shiny and sparkly especially when you're happy, they almost glowed like real gemstones" The sudden praise is making him feel jittery in a weird but good way, Taehyun gulps nodding along to Soobin as he tries to not think too much about it, ignoring the fluttering feeling in his stomach.

He's never had to deal with emotions for so long till he had forgotten how most of it felt.

It was odd in a way, Taehyun feels comfortable being around the other. Soobin is fun, kind of funny when he wants to be and he talks a lot as the shyness wears off (Quite fast too he might add) which Taehyun is grateful for because he can't hold conversations to save his life. 

And sometimes he'll reach to pat his head or run his hand through Taehyun's hair, his touches were hesitant at first but it came naturally when Taehyun doesn't comment on it.

So what if Taehyun secretly likes it? He never knew such actions are so comforting. 

After lunch, Soobin is looking for Hobak, Taehyun's cat, while Taehyun did the dishes till he found a particular room, last time he remembered this room was locked and he couldn't get in but at the moment the door is slightly ajar and he can't help but peek in. 

It is a massive room, the fanciest he's ever seen among the rooms in the manor. Huge windows are covered with curtains, it was dimly lit by a few candles. Soobin steps in and draws the curtains, letting light shower the room. He takes a few steps back to scan the place.

There's a huge unmade king size bed, pillows and blankets are messily scattered, scratch marks litter a few parts of the wall and floor. Drawers and wardrobes left hanging open, random pieces of clothing everywhere. But the thing that stood out to him the most was the grand piano situated at one corner.

It was obviously untouched, but very well kept because there's not a speck of dust on the instrument. Soobin carefully sat down on the seat and uncovered the keyboard.

He lets his fingers run through the keys, a familiar melody of notes resonates in the room and it reminds him of someone.

"Kai…." he mumbled sadly, the piano reminded him of his friend. Hueningkai is an excellent pianist, he was able to play anything on a music sheet no matter the difficulty. Due to that, Soobin often had piano lessons with him, although he wasn't a very good teacher, Soobin did manage to learn a thing or two about playing a piano. 

The prince sighs, he misses Hyuka so much. The longest he's ever gone not seeing the younger was 2 days when Hueningkai got sick sometimes.

It's been almost a week and he's already longing badly for his friends and family at home, is Beomgyu heir now? How does he feel about that? How is Hueningkai? Does Yeonjun know what happened? Are his parents worried?

His fingers danced along the keys, a simple song Hueningkai taught him playing. It was actually the first song he mastered learning that isn't a basic skill song. Soobin did not realize he was holding back a sob until a cold droplet of tears fell onto his hands. 

He can almost hear Hyuka as he plays, he missed him, he missed his best friend so much it hurts that the last time he held Hyuka, the poor boy was crying out of worry for him.

_"Remember? our star song_

_We were stars in it_

_The melody that was shining with dreams_

_Don't forget it,_

_forever"_

"Soobin hyung! How did you get in here!?" 

Taehyun's voice snapped him back to reality, it was his private quarters and he must have forgotten to lock the door but he was still upset that Soobin simply invaded his personal space like that. Taehyun heard piano notes playing and rushed straight over. 

The elder male has his back against him, "Soobin hyung this is my room! You can't just come in and do whatever you like! Don't you know what privacy is?!" he scolds, Soobin flinching in his seat at the sudden roar.

He turns to look at Taehyun and the creature now wished he hadn't immediately yelled at the human, he wants to take back what he shouted at once.

"I-I'm sorry...Taehyun..I...I'm sorry...you're r-right…this is...rude of me...I'm sorry" 

The prince is crying, his eyes red and swollen and his cheeks wet with cold tears. He sniffs and wipes his face, it was bubbling panic in Taehyun, did he make Soobin cry?! 

"No wait Soobin-" but the smaller being sprints past him as fast as he could. "Soobin hyung!!"

His feet automatically moved to follow Soobin, but the male had run back to his room and slammed the door shut. Taehyun felt his heart ache, did he mess things up between them already? 

He feels bad, but could not bring himself to knock or call out to Soobin. He carefully presses his ears against the door, but pulls away seconds later when he hears sobbing on the other side.

It's such a horrid sound for Soobin to make, choked and overflowing with sadness and so overwhelmingly heartbreaking to hear. Taehyun bit his own lips, cursing at himself because he really shouldn't have started yelling like that. He doesn't want to lose Soobin, he doesn't want the elder to hate him or worse, be afraid of him. 

Taehyun can't bear to hear him so anguished, he has to fix this.


	2. {Part 2}

Soobin tries to muffle his cries into the pillows, he is homesick, incredibly homesick till he has driven himself into a crying mess. And honestly, he wants to throw a few punches at himself for his stupidity as well, how can he not realize that was Taehyun's room?!

It is super obvious yet he has proven himself once again he is a **_BIG IDIOT_**. 

Yes, all caps, in bold and italic.

After the days of effort of getting Taehyun to be comfortable with him, finding himself enjoying the younger's calm company, Soobin won't be surprised if Taehyun wants him out of this manor by now. He'll gladly show himself out for him.

Invading Taehyun's privacy, what a splendid way to lose someone's trust. 

Drowning in this fuzzy homesickness and beating himself up for ruining whatever form of relationship he has with Taehyun all in the span of a few hours?

Can someone give him a medal for being the mess of the century?

It was probably hours since the accident, the ticking sound of the clock ringing in his ears though at least Taehyun hasn't kicked him out yet. Soobin lay on his bed, he had changed into his borrowed clothes from Hyuka and put on his cloak. All set and ready to dive into the wilderness once more.

Well, if he leaves now he'd probably be able to find a town nearby before he loses sunlight, or maybe Taehyun would give him a lantern as a show of mercy. Soobin sighs with a frown, he really doesn't want to leave. 

He liked being around Taehyun, sure the creature is quiet and clearly did not understand Soobin's slangs and words sometimes but it was calming to be around him. The creature carries this soothing aura with him, a sense of peacefulness that is pleasant to be around in. 

Taehyun also listens well and mostly shows his emotions through actions rather than words. The subtle way he would try to put different food on the plate each day, slips a book he somehow knew Soobin would love into Soobin's pile of books he plans to read or keeps the frequently used hallways dusted when he sees Soobin coughing because of too much dust one day. 

Small almost invisible things that never go unnoticed by soobin. 

Most of all, Taehyun is kind of cute. His innocence and childlike traits never fails to melt Soobin's already weak heart.

If Taehyun was amazed by something, he would stare with utmost wonder in his eyes. When praised for something, he just simply couldn't hide it on his face. His ears reddened and he would curve his lips inwards to stop himself from grinning but never succeeds to do so. It is so endearing, how he lets Soobin pat his head or play with his hair when Soobin has gathered enough courage to attempt. 

Soobin wonders if he could beg for Taehyun to let him stay.

Preposterous, Soobin groans at the ridiculous thought and picks himself up, he quickly makes the bed and takes a deep unsure breath. The prince pulls the door open, ready to step out and leave but is surprised to see Taehyun outside with one hand raised to knock the door. 

They both take a step back from each other, eyes pasted to their feet. But Taehyun is the first to look up and _oh_

Soobin is all dressed up to leave, he had his cloak on and those were the clothes he arrived in. Suddenly, Taehyun feels his chest tightens, unable to resist himself from blurting out the words on the tip of his tongue, his voice smaller than ever and laced with fear. 

"Please don't leave me hyung"

He doesn't care if he is to beg, he doesn't want Soobin to leave, he doesn't want to be alone again. Ten years is enough, he can't live the way he did anymore. And if begging will keep Soobin with him then so be it, he is willing to go on his knees if he has to.

Even if Taehyun towers over the human, he feels so small in that moment, so afraid with his eyes sting with the promise of tears.

Soobin on the hand is shocked, he snaps his head all the way up to meet Taehyun's face and to his even surprise and concern, the younger being is having a hard time holding back his tears. Face scrunched up as his hands that are holding a bowl of...cookies? Is slightly shaking. The prince's heart breaking at the sight.

"Please don't go hyung, I'm sorry I shouted, I won't do it again just please don't leave me alone hyung" 

Soobin is baffled, his mind has no idea how to react but his body seems to know what to do. Without much thinking(as if he's done a lot of that these days to begin with), he goes on his tip toes and pulls Taehyun in a hug. 

It is the last straw for Taehyun because he could hear the younger crying as quietly as he could, he didn't hug back, most likely because Taehyun doesn't know how to react to this but Soobin can make it work for now.

"Please please h-hyung don't go, don't leave me" he mutters between his sobs and Soobin has no idea he would actually for once, wished Taehyun to just stop talking because it's stabbing his own heart when he hears Taehyun so afraid, so vulnerable. 

It pains him to hear Taehyun so sad and terrified, and _he_ caused it. 

"Shhh….its okay Hyunnie..I...I'm not leaving you..I promise I'm not gonna go….shh please don't cry baby, I'm right here" He guides the other creature into his room and leads the two of them to sit on the bed in silence. Soobin holds both of Taehyun's hands as he waits for the younger to stop crying. 

As the sobs turned into tiny sniffles and soon into solitude, they sat there wordlessly while staring at each other's lap. The silence feels almost worse and it is almost like it is choking them by their throats "I...I thought you were mad at me and would have wanted me to leave" 

Soobin breaks the silence with his words which Taehyun shakes his head wildly at in denial and unfortunately, he forgot about his antlers and accidentally hit Soobin on his forehead. 

"OW!! I'M OKAY!"

"SOOBIN HYUNG OH MY GOD I'M SO SORRY!!"

Taehyun gently cups Soobin's face to examine the wound, cringing when the older wince. "Hyung I'm sorry! I didn't mean to, it was an accident" but to his own surprise Soobin only burst out laughing, the prince himself not knowing why it is amusing to him. Perhaps it is how cute Taehyun is for worrying, it leaves the other being confused.

"It's fine Taehyunnie, it's a little bump. I'll live" it made the other creature chuckle lightly too at the joke attempt, Taehyun pulls back his hands and traces circles on his thighs anxiously. 

"I wasn't mad...just a little upset. But I shouldn't have overreacted, I'm sorry for that. And I got scared...cuz ...cuz you were crying…..please...don't leave me" Soobin inches himself closer and takes Taehyun's hands again, rubbing his thumb in circles on his palms. Making Taehyun look at him in the eye, seriousness yet fond evident in those dark brown irises. 

"I'm sorry too, for invading your privacy. It definitely won't happen again. And I'm sorry if I scared you….baby I'll be here as long as you want me to"

Taehyun hums along, relief to hear the elder isn't leaving him "And Taehyunnie….I wasn't crying because of you…" this draws out a puzzled look from the other creature. "I...I'm a little homesick you see….playing the piano just….reminds me of things back at home" he tries to explain, Taehyun doesn't know who Soobin is or his status and Soobin never did tell him about it.

The younger creature never asked about where he came from or why he was here, and Soobin used to think it's better to keep it that way. Although he believes Taehyun isn't the type to treat people by their titles, it feels nicer to be with someone who doesn't know you for something else. Instead, Taehyun knows him as Choi Soobin, not Heir Prince Choi Soobin.

But right now, perhaps it wouldn't be too bad to air a little bit of his dirty laundry. It is only fair after all. So he told Taehyun the gist of it, keeping it general and not detailed. 

He uses other words to represent certain things like Family business, need someone to continue the race, too much pressure and so on. Taehyun, as always, listens to every word respectfully without a question or a word till the very end.

"So….you ran away because you couldn't handle the pressure?" He finally asks when Soobin is done explaining. Eyes gleaming with curiosity "Yeah...I know.. I know...its kind of dumb but that's just me" Soobin laughs nervously, it sounded less pathetic in his head. "Well, I think….you can carry the responsibility hyung" Taehyun comments.

"You're very patient, I know it gets frustrating talking to me because I'm not good at conversations. But you patiently try with me anyway, you are...the kind of person to get things done when you are determined" he looks so proud of himself for saying all of that Soobin has to stop himself from cooing.

"You're so cute Taehyunnie" Nah, he can't.

Taehyun suddenly remembers about the bowl of cookies he made, he picks it up and shyly hands it to Soobin. "I made these to say sorry….my memory is very blurry but I'm sure these are what they look and taste like.." the cookies are a little uneven, some small and some big in shape and the taste was a little bland. But Soobin feels it is one of the sweetest treats he's ever tasted.

"Thank you Taehyunnie" They end up sleeping together in Soobin's bed that night, Taehyun manages to spoon Soobin in his sleep and Soobin thinks it's adorable because Taehyun has never shown any indicator that he could be clingy or affectionate. Plus it is a nice change of perspective for him, being taller means he's always the big spoon so it's nice to experience how it feels to be the smaller person.

And Soobin is ready to cuddle with Taehyun every other night if the younger's fur coated body can keep him warm like this. 

After that incident, Soobin feels they have gotten much closer than ever. Taehyun doesn't mind him coming up from behind and hugging him when he cooks meals, he even plays the piano for the younger creature from time to time because apparently Taehyun has a thing for music as well.

And after that one time he was caught singing while playing with Hobak, Soobin took it upon himself to make him sing each time he played the piano.

Taehyun's voice has always been one of Soobin's favorite things about him. It's serene and soothing when he talks but when he sings? Sweeter than honey and softer than silk. Taehyun sings beautifully, his warm tone flows well to the tune of the piano. Sometimes Soobin likes to think he could be bewitched by the sound of Taehyun singing.

A voice blessed by heaven itself. 

And before he knows it, two months have passed just like that. Soobin doesn't sleep in his own bed anymore, opting to cuddle with Taehyun every night in the younger's room now that the younger has welcomed him with open arms into his private space. Needless to say, they're both pretty much attached to the hips at this point. 

Taehyun accompanies him whenever he takes Sean out for a gallop, the horse pretty much trusts Taehyun now. He would follow Soobin on foot as Soobin rode through the woods, sometimes leading into chases when Soobin got bored of just trotting. Their laughter would ring aloud in the green and brown of nature. 

Some days they spend time quietly reading in the library with their hands intertwined on the table, or with Soobin's head on Taehyun's lap just admiring the view of a focused Taehyun who is deep in his book. Surprising Taehyun when he starts to poke the younger's cheeks with a finger, Taehyun would gasp and pout at him.

Some days are spent doing cleaning chores together or cooking together while Soobin would occasionally cling to Taehyun. He wasn't sure why he feels the need to be with Taehyun 24/7, but this pretty feeling he gets every moment he is with Taehyun is too nice. Soobin can feel his heart soaring each time Taehyun initiates it first, hugging Soobin from the back while he washes the dishes (and tries not to hyperventilate) or tending Sean.

Other days are for laying around in the garden, Taehyun manages to maintain a beautiful garden, being alone makes one productive, he had said. They have backs against the grass, fingers interlocked and simply fall asleep in each other's arms under a sky of clouds after a picnic. Soobin would often wake up to the feel of Taehyun's fingers playing with his hair, like the way he is playing with his heartstrings.

Or just like right now.

Soobin plays a soft tune on the piano while Taehyun who is sitting next to him hums along while petting Hobak in his lap. It is like any other afternoon, "Soobin hyung…." Taehyun starts once Soobin finishes the last note. His tone is soft and hesitant "Hmm? What is it Hyunnie?" 

"I want to….show you something" 

Taehyun places Hobak on Soobin's lap and walks over to the drawer next to his bed. With a deep breath, he opens the drawer. He beckons Soobin to come over as he pulls out a box. Taehyun is a lot unsure about this, but something inside of him tells him he should be brave and embrace it. He is finally ready to tell Soobin the unknown truth about him.

Soobin who is now very intrigued with what the younger wants to show him let the cat hops off his lap and makes his way to sit next to Taehyun on the bed. He places a hand on Taehyun's shoulder seeing him a bit nervous, Taehyun pulls out three objects from the box. 

A red amulet 

A pouch

And a folded white cloth

"What are these….?" he looks at the items confusedly, the red amulet is bright in colour. And it's either Soobin is tripping or it sparkled just for a second. The pouch is a plain royal blue colour, it looks quite ordinary to him while the cloth is just there. 

"Soobin hyung….would you believe me...if I told you….I used to be a human?" Soobin nearly has a whiplash at that, eyes widening like saucers. Now that is a bombshell he did not expect to receive "What..? How?...what do you mean?" the elder nearly stuttered, Taehyun was a human?!

"I was….cursed to be this way….many many years ago" Taehyun takes a deep breath, after all this time, he's finally opening up about this with someone. A dark secret he has kept for a whole decade. He had nobody to tell of this hardship he's carried nearly all his life till it almost broke his spirit. 

Almost, because a miracle came in the form of Choi Soobin.

"When I was 9, an evil enchantress came to my family and demanded that I be wedded to her, she wanted my….beauty...saying if she can't have it for herself, then her children shall. My family refused of course and so did I, she couldn't accept it and….. kidnapped me" His breath hitched as he talked, Soobin joined their hands, smiling encouragingly at him to go on

But inside he is raging, what kind of monster?! Forcing a child to marry?!? Kidnapped him just because he won’t?!?! Soobin wants nothing more than to protect this boy, this boy who probably never got to grow up properly because of a selfish greedy bitch. But she wanted him at age 9 for his beauty? Is...Taehyun _that_ beautiful at such a young age?

"To make sure I didn't escape and because I still refuse to marry her, she cursed me to be this...thing...as a punishment for not giving my beauty. I was her slave for two years before I managed to break her staff and make her lose all her magic. I didn't know how changing me into a beast would keep me from escaping…..until I did" Taehyun shakes his head, blinking away tears.

The horrid memories floods him, angered and disgusted faces glaring at him from all angles as they chase him with weapons and torches, calling him the most disgusting names.

"Villagers..townspeople...they were trying to hunt me down and kill me...without letting me explain...I managed to lose them somehow and found this place, I took it upon myself to live here and just…. survive….it's been around 10 years since I last saw my family…" Soobin pulls Taehyun into a hug, thankfully he got better at avoiding the antlers now.

He wants to sob because Soobin can't possibly fathom how that must have felt, to experience such terrifying things. But he doesn't dare shed a tear, this is about Taehyun not him, Taehyun needs him right now and so he'll be strong for him. Taehyun is so strong, so magnificently strong willed and he is so proud of him.

"You are so strong and brave Taehyunnie" he murmurs, Taehyun grins at him when they pull away but lets their foreheads rest against each other for a few seconds. Taehyun breathes out and shows him the three items. He picks up the amulet and let it dangle from his fingers.

"I took this when I escaped the enchantress, it can make me invisible for a period of time. But after using it, it has to replenish its magic" Soobin nods as his mouth hangs open in amazement, "The colour will slowly fade to indicate the magic is running out" 

He places down the jewelry and picks up the second item "This pouch is an endless bag of gold coins, whenever I go to get supplies, I turn invisible, take what I need and leave gold coins" Soobin gasps, so that's how he does things around here, it's smart and not really stealing if you think about it. 

It's amazing how independent he is, Soobin is sure, Taehyun pays more than what it is worth. Taehyun puts down the pouch and picks up the last item with utmost care.

"This….is something very special to me" 

He holds it out to Soobin, nodding at Soobin to do the honors, the human gently unfolds the cloth, revealing a beautiful rose brooch. "It's beautiful Taehyun…" 

The base is gold, the petals are rubies with the loveliest shade of red. Taehyun picks up the brooch with meticulous hands and clips it onto Soobin's shirt.

"It is my mother's…." he finally reveals and Soobin's jaw dropped, he quickly protests and wants to give it back, the jewelry might just be the only thing Taehyun has of his past life with his family. But Taehyun silenced him with a single finger pressed against Soobin's lips, lips curved adoringly at how thoughtful Soobin is.

"I don't remember much but I do remember this one memory very clearly…." he gazes at the brooch fondly. 

"My mom told me to give this special brooch to someone who I would treasure and cherish for life…" Taehyun whispers, Soobin's cheeks flare up at that "I feel...that is you hyung.." those emerald orbs are looking at him with so much hope.

So much….love?

"I...I'm honoured…ah….I don't know...what to say..." it was hard to think with his face on fire and all.

"That's a first, you always seem to know what to say.." Taehyun jokes, and it warms his heart when Soobin laughs at it. "You're getting good at this conversation thing…" Soobin comments as Taehyun puts away the other two items back in the drawer "I learn from the best~"

That night, Soobin is looking for a book in the library but he finds a unique looking box on a shelf instead. He picks it up to inspect it and grins excitedly once he realizes what it was. The prince rushes back to Taehyun's room, candle in one hand and box in the other, praying he doesn't trip and fall. 

Taehyun who was lounging on his bed is startled when Soobin barges in, he perks up in interest when he sees how excited the older is.

"What's that hyung?" he questions, noticing the object "It's a music box Hyunnie, I wonder if it still works.." Soobin explains and places it on one of the drawers, he flips the lid open and a miniature figure of a couple dancing pops up. 

Soobin traces it with his finger, it reminds him of the one he has back at home that his grandma gifted him for his 11th birthday, seeing this gives him a sense of nostalgia.

Taehyun moves down the bed and closer, he's never known what it was and couldn't be bothered to find out so he leaves it alone. But now he watches as Soobin turns the key next to it, he keeps on turning till it could no longer be turned and he lets go.

A soft twinkling melody starts to play from the box, the figure of the couple spins with the cute music. Taehyun gazes at it with amazement, he's never seen anything like it. "It's cute isn't it?" Soobin asks him and he nods in agreement. 

Soobin then pulls his hand to grab his attention, puzzled, Taehyun looks down at him and sees the elder has tints of pink on his cheeks. It warms his heart in that unfamiliar way when he thinks of how charming Soobin is or how cute those dimples look on his cheeks or how nice it feels to have Soobin's arms around him.

Soobin takes a step back to bow at him, with that nervous smile still there, he holds out his hand to Taehyun, looking up to the creature with a loving gaze "May I have this dance?" and Taehyun is flustered as well by the gesture, shyly shrugging "I...don't know how…" he yelps when Soobin takes his hand and pulls him close.

They had been this close more times than he can possibly count but it feels different somehow, Taehyun's heart could burst with delight.

One of Soobin's hands is on his waist and he can't stop blushing madly, Taehyun swears even with the black scales the redness would still be visible. Taehyun's own hands find their way on Soobin's shoulder and arms. 

It is awkward at first, but they flow more naturally around the floor as they dance on and on till the box plays the last of its notes. 

They both part away from each other shyly, "That was fun" Soobin mumbles and scratches the back of his neck, "Yeah….it was…" Taehyun answers while trying to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"We should go to bed…" Soobin suggests and Taehyun had no complaints about that, it is getting late anyway and this heart of his does need a break from the way Soobin keeps making it race.

They climb onto the king sized bed and Soobin makes himself comfortable as Taehyun hugs him. "Goodnight hyung" and he feels a pair of lips brush against his forehead. Soobin almost gasps but bit his lips to keep quiet, he smiles stupidly to himself as his chest flutters with a tingly sensation 

"Goodnight Taehyunnie"

_

"Taehyunnie, keep up will you!!" Soobin calls out with a laugh, it started snowing days ago and now the woods are covered in white fluff. Soobin tugs Sean into a halt, hands tangled in the horse's mane, he thought of just bare-backing for today, too lazy to saddle up. 

Taehyun who has to walk on foot is slow in his steps in the snow "No fair hyung! You're on Sean and not in the snow!" the younger protests.

Usually he would only wear a pair of pants but since the weather is getting too cold, Taehyun starts to wear a shirt too. Soobin cackles, but waits for the younger to come into view, his laughter trailing when it's been minutes and Taehyun has yet to show up. 

"Taehyun?" he nudges Sean to backtrack but screams bloody murder when a snowball smashes his forehead. Curses he could never say in the castle spills from his mouth as he shakes off the cold white fluff.

Behind a tree, Taehyun starts to roll around in his gleeful laughter. Soobin who is stunned for a second groans when it dawns on him what just happened. "Why you-Come back here!!" Taehyun winks at him and bolts out of sight, his cute giggles paving the way.

Soobin chases him, determined to get back at the creature "Come on Sean we got him!" he yanks the reins, letting Sean go into full gallop. The horse excitedly complies.

Except Soobin forgot one minor detail, he's bare-backing on a speeding horse. 

"AH!!" 

Soobin braces himself when he is practically flung off his steed, he rolls in the snow till his back hits a tree trunk. Soobin hisses in pain, taking a few seconds of recollection to realize Sean had galloped off without him. "Sean! Bub?! Sean!!" he calls out while dragging himself up to his feet. 

But no signs of the Arab coming back. "Taehyun?!?!!" he shouts, hugging himself while he pulls his cloak tighter. But all that greets him is snow and barren trees.

Soobin breathes out in relief when he hears the sound of hoofs against snow nearing him, but Soobin is too late to realize to run away when the sound doesn't indicate one, but a few horses. 

Three men on white horses pause near him, and Soobin feels his chest tightens at the familiar crest on their uniforms. _'Oh god you gotta be kidding me'_ They widen their eyes at him, and dismount their horses to kneel before him at once.

"His royal highness Prince Soobin!"

Soobin shakes his head, trying to figure out a way out of this "No wait-How did you find-" but he is cut off by them ushering him to one of the horses. Things are moving way too fast "Now hold on a second! I-" a much thicker cloak is thrown around him and they help him up to climb one of the horses.

"Your highness, the whole kingdom has been searching for you for months! Thank goodness you are not harmed, his majesties the King and Queen will be thrilled to hear you are founded. Your brother, his highness prince Yeonjun had also return to the palace upon the news of your absence" 

That made Soobin shut up, Yeonjun came home for him? Everyone is looking for him? They hadn't replaced him with Beomgyu yet? They didn't give up on him..? It guilts him to know this, is he too selfish for running away?

"I see…" one of the knights shares a horse with another and they lead Soobin away from the woods. The prince keeps looking back, a frown on his face as he thinks about the person he's leaving behind without a word of goodbye. His heart aches, Soobim bits his lips to steady himself.

But he can't say a word about it, they might hunt Taehyun down and try to kill him because they're not him, they're not like Soobin who is unafraid and is able to see Taehyun as a person. Soobin looks forward, feeling down and guilty.

"I'm sorry Taehyun.." he mumbles as they reach the end of the woods. The horses go into a slow canter when they ride into town, people out in the streets who saw them begin to cheer and whistle. Startling Soobin from his thoughts on Taehyun.

"The prince has been found!! The prince has been found!!" they come out of their houses and shops to cheer and rejoice, faces lit up in relief and happiness at his arrival. Soobin looked around in shock, he hadn't expected such a welcome. He sees men whistling and women waving their hands, children jumping in their spots with bright smiles.

What did they think happened to him? he wonders.

"Long live the prince!! Long live prince Soobin!!" 

When he reaches the palace doors, it swings open and both of his brothers come running down the stairs to tackle him in a hug. Beomgyu is first to reach him and the younger is a sobbing mess as he grips onto his brother, Soobin is almost crying himself, he missed this brat.

"SOOBIN HYUNG!!"

"SOOBIN!!"

Yeonjun joins the hug, and he yanks Soobin down so he could kiss him on the cheek. On a usual day, Soobin would've pushed him away in an instant with a playful disgusted groan but after all the worry he puts them through, he thinks he'll let it slide just this once. 

Hyuka stands at the door, lips wobbly as he blinks away his tears, in front of everyone he is just another servant, he can have his moment with Soobin later. But the sight of Soobin, fine and well washes his mind over with relief, months that feels as though he can't breathe properly from worry finally ease. 

"We WERE SO GODDAMN WORRIED!! Oh my god I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!" Soobin pats Beomgyu's back, trying to ease his younger brother. "Gyu shh...look I'm not okay? I'm here.." Yeonjun punches him lightly "Don't scare the shit out of all of us like that" he grumbles, but Soobin can detect the obvious worry in his tone. 

"I'll try not to"

Soobin honestly expected he would have a hard time trying to explain himself towards his parents but surprisingly it was pretty straightforward "It doesn't matter, you are here now, safe and healthy and that's all that matters to us" they won't even let him explain himself, simply dismissing everything and announce a ball in favor of his return to be held the next day. 

Soobin frowns at that, he knew his parents, it's just an excuse for them to have a reason to make him pick a bride or a groom. Sadly that part of his life is still a constant, the life of a royalty. 

He enters his room and nearly stumbles back when a pile of brown hair jumps at him. Soobin breathes out a breath he did not know he is holding, god he _missed him_ "You're back….you came back…." Hueningkai murmurs, his arms locking around Soobin. 

Soobin fondly smiles and nuzzles the crown of Hueningkai's head, the familiar scent of Hyuka's shampoo serving as comfort. "Of course I came back….I promised didn't I?" He tugs Hueningkai to look at him and the younger male breaks into more tears, he was so worried, so terrified of whatever could have happened to his best friend.

So glad that Soobin is here now.

"You're my best friend Ning, I'll always come back to you" Hueningkai hums along, wiping away his tears with the hem of his shirt.

"Will you stay?"

Taehyun pops into Soobin's mind, the creature probably feels betrayed and heartbroken. Soobin broke his promise, a simple promise to not leave him yet he couldn't even keep that. Taehyun must hate him now, and the mere thought of that pains Soobin.

At least Sean is with him right? He's going to miss them, terribly miss both of them. Especially Taehyun's warm hugs and adorable giggles and his soothing voice. He's going to miss him so much, too much because it hurts, it hurts to accept he doesn't have Taehyun anymore. 

Soobin chose to hum at the question, he hadn't bothered to give it a proper answer. And if Hueningkai notices, the boy didn't push him further on it.

-

Taehyun keeps running, he hides behind another tree when he hears Sean's neighs. Smirking to himself with snowballs in hand ready to launch but freezes when Sean stops in his tracks, Soobin isn't on his back and the horse looks very distressed.

"Sean?! Sean where's Soobin hyung?!" He looks around but it's all white and bare dried trees. 

Sean is whining at him wildly, the horse beckoning him to climb on. It is all it took for Taehyun to take his rein and hops on swiftly, thankfully the Arab could handle his weight. 

The horse sprints into a full gallop in the direction he came from, worry creeping fast up Taehyun's mind, what on earth could've happened?!?!

He arrived just in time to see three horses take off, unrecognizable men on two of them while Soobin on another. Taehyun guides Sean to follow them discreetly from a distance away, he supposed he can easily attack these men who are trying to take Soobin away. 

But his hyung has a sombre look and keeps on looking back, which is a little weird since he does not look afraid at all, thankfully he doesn't look hurt.

Taehyun has to stop tailing them and pulls Sean into a halt once the woods path is ending, they're bringing him into that town. The creature grit his teeth angrily when he sees Soobin is taken away, frustrated that he had left Soobin on his own. Darn humans, always taking away what is precious to him.

Clicking his tongue, he hisses "We're gonna get him back bud" He promises the horse, reluctantly leading Sean back to the manor. Negative emotions never looked good on him, but Taehyun can't help himself from feeling angry and worried for Soobin. 

_'I hope you're alright, I'm coming hyung'_

Taehyun jumps right into planning, how dare they take his hyung away from him?! He's never been so angry for as long as he can remember. Soobin is Taehyun's, and Taehyun has enough of other people taking shit away from him.

Soobin is kidnapped, and from what Taehyun could observe in the chase, his captors were wearing clothes with some sort of royal crest on. Strangely though, it looked….very familiar?...almost nostalgic even.

He begins to pack up things he feels would come in handy in his rescue mission, his magical items and a dark coloured cloak to hide himself when he isn't using the invisibility amulet. 

He will get Soobin back no matter what. 

Taehyun sets out on his quest the following evening, he rides Sean along the same path they had followed the captors the previous day. The creature is determined, huffing a breath as Sean gallops on. It did scare him a little, he could easily get caught.

Yet he doesn't mind doing reckless things for Soobin's sake.

He slips on the invisibility amulet but does not activate it and nudges Sean to take the back alleyways, the amulet only keeps himself invisible and it would be too weird for a horse to trot around town openly without an owner. 

"We need to get to the castle" he whispers to the horse, Sean neighs in response and naturally moves through the alleyways as if he had been here 20 times over. The horse seems to know each turn and twist as naturally as one would know the back of their hand. They rode past a few people but those didn't care or even notice there wasn't a rider on the horse.

"Is Soobin hyung from here bub?" He thought of how many times Soobin must have taken this route with Sean for the Arab to know his way around so fluidly. Sean neighs and Taehyun will take that as a yes.

The sun quickly sets and the sky darkens, Taehyun notices the various carriages and people in fancy gowns and clothes heading for the castle. _'Must be a ball of some sort…'_

He sighs when realizing he has to infiltrate a castle probably with double the guards and lots of people. _'Just my luck, anything new?'_ But Taehyun be damned if he was going to give up on Soobin, in fact he doesn't think such an option is even possible for him.

He can't help but wonder, what could Soobin ever do to warrant an arrest from the royal family themselves? 

The elder doesn't go into details about his life before running away and Taehyun thought it didn't matter because the past is in the past right? Was he a criminal? A gang leader of sorts? That is too far-fetched, Soobin is much too gentle and sweet for that. Yet….does he really know Soobin?

Taehyun shakes his head, activating the necklace as they are about to exit the shadows. Nothing else matters to him more now other than getting Soobin back. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOORAYYY WE ALMOST DONE GUYS! 
> 
> Thank u for reading and leaving comments!! Next chap will be up by 18/4/2020!!


	3. {Part 3}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can read this chapter while listening to
> 
> Sweet Night by BTS V/Kim Taehyung 
> 
> Beauty & The Beast's Tale As Old As Time

Soobin sits on the chair in front of the vanity mirror in his room with a gloomy look, Hueningkai combing through his hair, fixing it up to make the prince look as dashing as ever. Soobin is already handsome, but a little dolling up for a special occasion never hurts anyone.

Soobin is unusually silent the whole time, sadness looming over him ever since he got here. Although the prince is not a loud person, he isn't this scarily quiet either and it worries Hyuka to no end. 

He wants to ask, to get him to tell him what's wrong and why the hell is he acting like someone took his heart and smashed it to smithereens. Hueningkai has best friend privileges and he is not afraid to use them but he also knows he has to tread lightly with this one. 

"And done, you look so handsome hyung!" 

Soobin is dressed in a gorgeous midnight blue suit, custom tailored just the day before. Hueningkai grabs and carefully places the silver jewel crown on his head. "You look like a true prince fit to be a king" Soobin drags his eyes up to stare into the mirror. 

He sees himself clad in all this royalty, the crown, _his crown_ glaring at him from the reflection in the mirror, it feels so heavy on his head. It wasn't just because of the gold and gems, but the responsibility he has to carry as he wears it on his head. 

The responsibility that pushed him into running away.

Soobin nods and thanks Hyuka for getting him ready for the ball and proceeds to continue his moping. He fiddles with the rose brooch in his fingers, the sole reminder of Taehyun he has with him. 

His heart filled with anguish knowing Taehyun had given him such a priceless part of him and all he did was leave Taehyun just like that. A person Taehyun treasures and cherishes for life, Soobin wished he could do the same for him.

And Hueningkai had just about enough of this nonsense.

"Hyung, what's wrong? Is it the clothes? The fabric? the crown? Or something else? What is it? Please hyung, it sucks seeing you like this" Hueningkai pleads, a hand on Soobin's shoulder. He knows Soobin is hurting but he really wishes the elder would confide in him, to stop hurting alone.

Hueningkai notices the brooch a while ago but only then does he realize that he's never seen the thing before, it is a pretty piece of jewellery. And he certainly has never seen such a design, it definitely wasn't from their kingdom.

"I met someone" Soobin muttered, his voice uncharacteristically small. 

Hyuka makes a face and nods, nudging at the prince to go on. He figured Soobin did, he had to if he was out there for so long. God forbids if he were ever to do his own laundry, and he arrived yesterday in perfectly clean clothes that aren't Hyuka's. So yes, Hueningkai knows he met someone.

"He is the sweetest person ever, I was in trouble and he helped me out, gave me a place to stay, food to eat and clothes to wear while I was out there." The young butler is glad that Soobin is well taken care of but he also notices and is taken back by how….soft the prince sounded.

Soobin has this small shy grin and his fingers keep on brushing over the rose brooch as he talks dreamily of this person, Hueningkai wants to throw his head back with a groan when it clicked in him what this is about. 

Of fucking course.

"He is different from us, a lot of people couldn't see him for who he was, and that sucks because he's so kind and charming" Hueningkai raises an eyebrow at the giggle that follows that, that deep huh?

"It's so adorable, he acts all quiet and cold when I first meet him but he's actually a playful softie." Hueningkai is sure he could keep this up for hours, a part of him is actually happy Soobin found someone who could make him this happy simply by thinking of them.

"He has these beautiful eyes that always sparkle with excitement, and his voice, _good god_ I could listen to him singing forever. He's so caring Hyuka, puts me before him in every way even though he is younger than me .....actually I'm pretty sure he's your age" 

Soobin sighs, "I promised him I would never leave him….but here I am and he's probably out there wondering why I suddenly broke my promise…."

Soobin shakes his head to blink away the tears, he doesn't want to ruin Hyuka's hard work. Hueningkai gently bends down to face Soobin eye level while the prince is still sitting in his chair, a small smile on his face with sympathy for his best friend.

"Hyung…..are you in love?" 

It is a simple question, one that he never thought he would ask of Soobin because Soobin is supposed to be the smart one between the two of them. Yet the young male in his seat bit his lips, the tears in his eyes almost impossible to hold on anymore. 

Soobin looks at him, forcing up a smile as the first trail of cold liquid slides down his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm so in love with him" 

Soobin loves the way Taehyun would listen to him earnestly when Soobin tells him tales of the world beyond the woods, the way he will cutely tilt his head and forget he has antlers, thus hitting Soobin quite a few times on the head and apologize flusteredly each time.

He misses Taehyun's warm furry arms around him, keeping him warm in the night as they slept like a blanket. Soobin loves how Taehyun does these little things to impress him, cooking new things, singing more songs, trying his best to keep a conversation going and grins proudly at himself each time Soobin compliments him for it. 

Soobin loves Taehyun who is so sweet and caring, who did not deserve to be cursed, who should be able to live his life more freely and not constantly in the tight holds of rejection and loneliness. He loves Taehyun who only wishes to be loved and cherished, who gave Soobin his heart and showered Soobin with his own love.

Soobin breathes out a shaky breath, he raises the brooch and shows it to Hueningkai, "He gave me this…..it's precious to him. He was told by his mother to give this to someone he'll treasure and cherish for life…..and he chose me...he chose me Hyuka..." 

He can vividly remember how Taehyun looked when he told him that, hopeful eyes brimming with happiness and love. Soobin clasps his mouth, body shaking as Hueningkai hugs him as comfort. 

"I l-love him so much Hyuka...it hu-hurts because I love him s-so much" 

Hueningkai is speechless, being inexperienced in such an area himself, he has no idea what to say or do to help his hyung feel better. But he does know how to be a good friend. 

So he keeps himself quiet till Soobin is calmed down, it almost scares him at how easily Soobin crumbles and is reminded again how powerful love is. Soobin looks so sad, so heartbroken that even if the male cries and messes up his face 10 times, Hyuka couldn't bring himself to say a word of protest or complain. 

So he picks up the brush and starts combing again, it wasn't badly ruined, just a little tweak here and there and he's done. "Soobin hyung….it'll be alright" he tries to say but is afraid he'll only press Soobin further.

Hueningkai can deal with self-deprecating Soobin but vulnerable in love Soobin is an entirely different territory that he is not equipped with the experience to deal with. 

"Soobin hyung, I know you and I know how strong you are…." Hyuka gently pulls Soobin up to stand, and carefully pry the brooch from Soobin's palm. "So I know….you will be alright...you can do this hyung…one day…" he attaches it on the blazer of Soobin's suit.

"....one day, you'll get him back" he pushes Soobin to look at the mirror, the brooch's gems glisten against the dark color.

They greet Beomgyu and Yeonjun at the spot they are supposed to wait till they're announced to appear. "Wow hyung you look so handsome" Beomgyu cat calls when he sees Soobin coming over with Hyuka. 

The youngest prince is wearing a grey fit while Yeonjun is clad in all white. "Good for him, since mom and dad are gonna make you court someone tonight" Yeonjun sheepishly told him, wanting to at least give Soobin a heads up of their parent's plans.

Soobin widened his eyes in shock "You gotta be kidding me…." Soobin groans, he expected this would happen. "It's okay hyung! No one's gonna reject you looking like that" Beomgyu tries to cheer him up but it only soured the heir further. 

Soobin crosses his arms in annoyance "Well too bad, there's only one person I'd like to court and he's not even going to be here. No way I'm marrying anyone else" 

The two brothers bulge their eyes at his words, Beomgyu furiously blinking as if he can't believe what his brother just spurted out while Hueningkai giggled to himself behind them. Did they hear that one correctly?!

"Now _hold on_ a second!! What-" Yeonjun couldn't finish his words as they are being ushered to present themselves. Soobin stands in between his brothers, it feels a little odd to be doing this again. 

Soobin pulls up his practice royal smile and bows when his name and title is announced, yet his mind wanders off to a certain creature. Once his parents are also announced, Hueningkai leads him to greet some royal guests of other kingdoms, he bows respectfully to a fair queen and what looks to be her daughter. 

"Your highness, this is her majesty Queen Kang Sohye and her daughter, Princess Kang Dahyun of the Rose Kingdom." 

Queen Sohye laughs lightly at Hueningkai's formal introduction, Soobin finds himself fidgeting in his spot to hold his laughter but keeps it on a low to not be obvious. Queen Sohye is like a second mother to him, ever since he built a friendship with Dahyun from all the royal gatherings and such, she has treated him as if he was her own. 

"Silly boy, we're family friends, no need to be so formal with us now Soobinnie. I still remember the day you come crying to me when Dahyun beats you at fencing" Soobin deadpans and internally sighs while he can see Dahyun snickering on the side, the princess cooly pulls him to the side to talk.

"Hey champ, just to clarify things, I'm not here to court you"

Soobin snaps his head with an unamused face at her "You... court me? No the other way around?" 

"What? Am I wrong? Just kidding, but I'm really glad you're okay… Don't think I can handle losing another brother…" she sincerely says, a sad smile gracing her lips. Soobin nods "I'm fine Dahyun, I'm still here"

He knows the Kangs had a second child, a son that mysteriously went missing a few years ago, Soobin met Dahyun a year or so after the incident. They never did find the boy and the search was called off as well after years of fruitless result. 

"Dahyun noona!!" Beomgyu comes skipping over like an excited puppy, you can tell he has a small thing for the princess with how his eyes beaming with joy. "Hey squirt! Got a few inches taller, damn stop growing Gyu '' Hopefully Beomgyu can find his way out of the brother-zone one day.

Soobin giggles to himself amusingly as he watches how Beomgyu whisks her away from him, Hueningkai however is relieved to see Soobin at least not miserably stuck thinking about the love of his life. 

"Soobin….where did you get this?" 

Soobin draws his attention back to the queen, who now brushes her fingers over the brooch on his suit. Her eyes shadowing shock and longing, almost shaken by the sight of it. Soobin, although curious, did not question her on it out of politeness.

"Someone special gave it to me…" he explains with a small smile _'Taehyun….I hope you are okay….'_

"He said he'll give this to-"

"Someone he'll treasure and cherish for life"

Soobin looks at the queen in shock, mouth almost hanging agape at her words. How did she know?!? But before he could question further, a scream rips through the peace in the ballroom, it is followed by more screams and shouts. The whole room falls into sudden chaos, guards piling into the ballroom and shielding the royals. 

"What the hell is going on?!?!" The king demands, "Your majesty!! A beast has appeared in the ballroom!!" 

Taeyong, the captain of the royal guards supplies. Soobin jumps to his feet to follow them, heart racing with hope and dread, "Soobin where are you going??! Get back here!!" he’s never felt so scared yet so hopeful in his entire life, could it be?

"Wait!!! Did you say-" 

And he sees him, pitch black fur and scales, antlers and all in the middle of the room surrounded by guards with weapons brandished at him. Those beautiful emerald eyes shining with an emotion Soobin prays each night to not see in those lovely orbs. 

Fear

And time seems to frozen when their eyes locked, a sole voice cuts through the crowd in protective fury. 

"TAEHYUN!!!"

_

Sean has taken him to the castle through some sort of hidden route and Taehyun could see he has brought him to the royal stables. Although he wore and activated the amulet's magic, still it never fails to seize his heart each time a guard comes too close.

The weird part of it all though was when the guards took one look at Sean and let him in without a question. 

One even pat Sean while muttering "Where have you been boy?" as he leads Sean to the stables. 

Taehyun jumps off the horse and sneaks in without much problem, he has around a couple of hours at least before the amulet uses up its magic. The only hard thing about this is not making a single sound or knocking into anything or anyone as he moves. 

The place is huge and he has to wonder about and listen to the chatter of rushing servants to figure his way around. Standing still at random places to listen in.

"I heard the heir prince will court someone at the ball today!!" One of them said as she stacks silver plates on the cart, "Yes! Wouldn't that be a dream come true if it were you!"

Taehyun shakes his head and moves along, he isn't here for gossip or stories of whatever the hell the royal family is doing. He needs to know where they had taken Soobin to.

Somehow, someway he manages to stumble into the grand ballroom, the massive place is lit with chandeliers and various food is served all around on white clothed tables. Women and men dancing or drinking, enjoying life like normal folks they are. The whole scene draws Taehyun's attention, he can't help himself from going in.

As he walked into the crowd, it didn't feel as nice as he thought it would. It didn't make him feel normal, he is still invisible, not quite there but if he shows himself, he knows he'll be killed. Only Soobin sees the person within this beastly vessel, his true self.

Taehyun groans internally and shakes his head, he’s here to get Soobin back and not to have an existential crisis. 

"I hereby announce the arrival of his highnesses the princes of Moa Kingdom" everyone around him pauses in their actions to look at the top staircase where huge doors are opened and three young men step out.

Taehyun feels his lung shutting down on him, eyes locked on the male in the middle dressed in midnight blue. The raven hair, gentle yet emotionless eyes, Taehyun's rose pendant on his suit.

"Prince Choi Beomgyu, Prince Choi Yeonjun and heir to the throne, Prince Choi Soobin '' they each smile and take a bow with the call of their name as the guests erupt into applause. They make their ways down the staircase with elegance and power. "His royal majesties, King Choi Wooseok and Queen Han Hyerin of Moa Kingdom" 

The claps ring louder now that all members of the Kingdom's royal family are present. Taehyun in his dumbstruck daze can only stand frozen in spot as he takes in this new information. The burden of responsibility, expectations, running away, it all suddenly makes sense.

He watches in silence and awe as Soobin naturally bows and talks to the attending royal guests of other nations and kingdoms.

Soobin is completely unaware in the midst of the crowd of fancy gowns and black suits, under the magic of the invisibility amulet, Taehyun is staring at him starstruck and his head is whiplash with shock.

 _'God, he looks so handsome in that suit'_ and if it weren't for the situation, Taehyun would've drooled. 

Some part of him is sad, disappointed that Soobin had not revealed such an important thing about himself yet he understood why the older had kept it a secret. Taehyun would've treated him differently too. 

A prince, with a creature like him? Had he been dreaming too much?

The creature frowns, a tightening ache in his chest when the reality of things dawns on him, there's no way he is leaving this place with Soobin.

There's simply no way they can be together, even if Soobin did hold special feelings for him, Taehyun doubts the prince can be with him since he is the heir and whatnot. 

Taehyun clenches his fist, he shouldn't cry, he should've known. He has nothing in his life, he should've known even Soobin, even he who Taehyun sees as the love of his life is a temporary happiness, like every other joyful thing in his life are.

Taehyun turns his heels to leave, wanting to get out this suffocating space. But as he rushes past people, he accidentally knocks a waiter over who is carrying a tray of punch and the liquid spills all over a female guest. 

The poor boy backs away in fear and kneels down to quickly pick up the mess while the woman that got drizzled with punch is lashing out at him, some other staff comes to sooth the situation. Attempting to calm the lady down.

Taehyun watches with bated breath and slowly backs away from the situation, he has to get outta here before he causes another mishap.

"Woah, what is that?!" 

He hears someone shouting and is instantly alarmed. The creature looks down on the amulet and feels the color drained his body when the supposedly red glow is now almost a ghastly white. The magic is running out, fast and he is still so deep in the castle, in the ballroom still. 

"WHAT IS THAT THING??!?!" 

Taehyun starts to hear all sorts of gasps and screams and sees the people around him pushing each other to get away from him as the invisibility wears off.

Guards in silver armors armed with sharp weapons of swords and blades march up to him in haste, all with obvious fear in their eyes but stand their ground against Taehyun.

"IT'S HIDEOUS!! OH MY GOD A BEAST!!"

Taehyun gets into a defensive position, his confidence winding down painfully fast and his fears searing through his entire body. He has never faced so many people at once, and certainly not with an entire audience booing and cursing at him with their disgusted glares.

They surround him with their weapons, he is trapped, chances of escaping almost non-existent. 

But then his gaze meets Soobin's, the prince looks horrified with his eyes bulging and the way his mouth loosely hangs open in shock, Taehyun has never seen him look like that at him. Why is Soobin looking at him like that? Why-

Taehyun hisses and jumps to the side when something sharp pokes his back, he turns around instantly to sneer at the attacker. They all glare at him with hatred and he is heavily outnumbered, he would never win if he fought.

Taehyun keeps on racking his brain for an escape plan but it gets harder with his nerves going all over the place with tense and fear.

"TAEHYUN!!!" 

The prince's voice echoes around the room, his foot rushing down the stairs and pushing away the guards that are trying to hold him back, everyone is looking at the heir prince confusedly. 

"I command you to let me through!!" Beomgyu and Yeonjun not far behind, their own feet sprinting down after Soobin. The tall prince finally pushes himself through and stops in front of the circle barricade, his entire being radiating fury.

"DROP YOUR WEAPONS THIS INSTANT!" 

Soobin commands, there is so much authority and anger in his voice, no one dared to disobey. Clattering of metals against marble are heard and Soobin tackles forward, throwing himself at Taehyun and hugging the younger tightly. Both males on their knees with their arms around each other.

"Oh god Taehyunnie I miss you so much....are you okay? Did they hurt you?" he whispers and it is a bliss to Taehyun's ears, he feels comforted and less tense as Soobin holds and soothes him. Taehyun is able to manage a nod or two at Soobin's question, still too terrified to talk.

Whispers and murmurs go around between the guests, some side eyeing the two while others throw hateful looks. All eyes on the pair in the middle of the ballroom "You came for me..?" Soobin gasps out, still in shock to see Taehyun in the ballroom. He figured Taehyun must have used the invisibility amulet.

"Well...yeah...but...you…" Taehyun can’t even look Soobin in the eye, he has been doing his best to keep himself steady, he won’t pathetically break down in front of these humans.

"Why...didn't you tell me?" Taehyun sounds hurt, betrayed and it stings Soobin to hear him so hurt. Although he knows it is his own fault, he is the reason Taehyun is hurting, he can't help but want to keep Taehyun in his arms and kiss him because he never got to do that and maybe that'll make Taehyun feel better. 

"Soobin what is the meaning of this?!?!" 

A strong bold voice interrupts them, Soobin breathes out and rises up to his feet while pulling Taehyun up with him "What is this thing?!" It boils Soobin with rage each time his father uses such words to call his precious Taehyun.

" _He_ is a _person_ father, you will not call him by such names" he bites back, pulling Taehyun closer when the younger flinches at his voice.

He sees his brothers by the king, his mother next to him with the most terrified look on her face. "His name is Taehyun and he is someone special to me. No harm will come to him"

Soobin could see the many shocked faces and disbelief looks, but he didn't care, no one in this kingdom will ever treat Taehyun as if he is anything less than a human again.

"Soobin this is madness! He's a beast!! Look at him?!? He is no human and he could be dangerous" King Wooseok roars at his son, Yeonjun steps forward seeing how Soobin might burst out in a fit of anger.

"He's right Soobin, you...don't know this.. animal.."

_How dare he, how fucking dare he_

Soobin is so engulfed by rage, it took all his might to not lash out, Beomgyu did not look too impressed either with Yeonjun's choice of words. Hueningkai is on standby on the side, his hand ready to pull out his own sword but he looks as conflicted as Beomgyu is, but his priority is Soobin’s safety and he’ll jump the second the prince is in possible danger.

"Yeonjun _shii_ , you call Taehyun that word one more time and we are no longer **_brothers_** " the way his voice spiked with venom made Yeonjun take a few steps back because Soobin has never sounded nor looked this scary for as long as Yeonjun knows him. 

"I could've died of blood loss and he _saved me_ , he cared for me and he's the sweetest person ever. He's a kind and wonderful being who did not deserve any of this bullshit just because he looked _different_. He's an amazing person! He came here because he thought I was taken, he came here _to save me_ because I never told him who I was, I told him _so little_ yet this beautiful person trusts me with all his heart"

Everyone listens in silence as Soobin pours his heart out, and Taehyun? 

Taehyun wished he would shut up. Soobin can't say all these things about him, he can't keep calling Taehyun wonderful or amazing every five words. _'We can't be together please, please don't make me fall for you more than I already had, don't give me hope hyung..'_ he wants to cry or maybe smile or even scream. 

Taehyun doesn't know anymore, just anything to...to ease his speeding heart. 

"-and that father is why I am now choosing to court him" 

Uproars of protest break out, the attending guests booing and arguing that they did not want to be ruled over by a beast. His father looks absolutely bewildered by the statement.

"Soobin, you cannot rule the kingdom with a beast by your side!" His father reasons and of course Soobin knew that, which is why he smiles and takes off the crown on his head.

"Then, I'll step down as heir" 

He tosses it to Beomgyu who although is caught off guard by the statement, easily catches the crown. Beomgyu's eyes widened in shock as he felt the solid object in his hands, he wanted to shout a protest but could not find the words to form a sentence.

"Beomgyu can take my place, in fact you may disown and exile me right now and you will never have to see me again" he declares with confidence.

Taehyun gasps, "Hyung….you'd do that...for me?" one hand covering his mouth in stunned silence. Soobin looks up to face Taehyun, making sure the creature sees his determination. 

Perhaps Taehyun was right about him, if he is determined about something, he'll get it done. 

"I'd do anything for you Taehyunnie"

Queen Hyerin yelps "No! We would never! Soobin sweetheart, why….why are you so persistent?" she cries out, she doesn't want to lose her child, even if Soobin is acting up such a ridiculous madness he is still her son who she loves very much. 

But mayhaps it was her who could not accept it, she as a mother to the male himself knows him better than anyone in his life, the answer is obvious with how he spoke of the creature with pure adoration and love.

"Because……" 

Soobin turns his head to face Taehyun, holding the younger's face in the palms of his hands, admiring him for the 100000th time again just how beautiful he is, no matter how he looked. 

"I love him...." 

Taehyun holds his breath as Soobin gently tugs him down, their foreheads touching, skin meeting scales as they stare into each other's eyes. The gap between their lips slowly dispersing till their lips meet and their eyes shut close. 

It feels magical, Taehyun's lips are surprisingly soft and oddly tasted like blueberries. The tingly excitement that fills Soobin's chest bursts into a warmth like none other, a sweet feeling only he could know how it feels. 

Soobin hears multiple gasps and feels Taehyun being pulled away, he blinks open his eyes to see the younger envelope in a white light.

"T-Taehyun?!"

The creature slowly hovers off the floor with his eyes still tightly shut, ribbons and streaks of white and blue appear and surround him. All the guests and Soobin watches in awe and wonder, the magic swirls and covers Taehyun's body. Suddenly it shines very brightly thus forcing everyone to look away or cover their eyes.

Soobin shields his eyes with his arms, hissing at the brightness of it. Once the light vanishes, a young male is standing where Taehyun was moments ago with his back against Soobin. 

His hair is a fluffy brown and sparkles with the remains of the magic and he is a little shorter than Soobin, he is also wearing a white silk shirt and baby blue pants. Multiple more whispers and murmurs spread around the room, however this time it is in awe.

"Wow goodness he is so handsome!"

"Oh my god he's so beautiful!!"

"I've never seen anyone so ethereal in my entire life"

The boy stretches his limbs out, he looks at his hands, skinned human hands that are trembling. Soobin holds his breath, "Ta-Taehyun?" the boy freezes for a second, and hesitantly turns around.

Soobin fell in love all over again then and there, this boy is most definitely the most beautiful person he's ever met in his life. 

Those green eyes are the only thing that resemble the creature he was before, he has a cute oval shape face and a perfect sharp nose, his skin looks soft to the touch and he is simply ethereal.

"S-Soobin hyung...I….I'm…I…." He is smiling so brightly it radiates like the sun, the pure joy and happiness in his face is priceless. "Taehyun….you…"

Taehyun rushes at him, throwing himself at the elder who easily catches his now smaller figure, Taehyun slides perfectly into his arms. Soobin is able to run his fingers in those fluffy strands of brown, feeling Taehyun's human self against his body. 

The boy cries out tears of bliss, "Hyung you broke the curse!! You broke my curse!! Soobin hyung thank you so much!! Thank you thank you so so much!!" Taehyun must have forgotten they have a very huge audience but both of them could care less at that moment. 

Taehyun grips tightly onto Soobin, it still feels so surreal to him. These are human hands, and he has no fur or scales and the antlers are gone too. He is human again, after ten gruelling years of being a beast, ten years of hopelessness, the curse is finally lifted. 

There's no word to describe the euphoria he's in. "You're so beautiful….." he hears Soobin mumbles, the elder is staring at him, admiring each inch of this beautiful boy. That bitch had a point, Taehyun _is_ gorgeous. 

Taehyun pulls away with a blush, he shyly backs away "You're just saying that…" He murmurs under his breath and is caught off guard once again when Soobin leans down to kiss him, the prince guiding Taehyun's arms to wrap around his neck. 

A round of applause and cheers rings throughout the ballroom, bringing the two back to their reality. The couple pulls away, this time Soobin slips an arm to hold Taehyun by his small waist. It's amazing how perfect Taehyun is for him, fitting into his arms and embrace like a glove.

The King and queen are still stunned but at least they stopped looking at Taehyun as if he was a threat. Yeonjun and Beomgyu are still gawking, the same goes to Hueningkai. Neither is able to comprehend just what exactly happened, Soobin kisses the creature and he turns into what looks to be the most beautiful boy of all the lands.

"Okay what just happened??! How??! Who are you?! And oh gosh, you're super pretty!" 

Beomgyu starts ranting, walking up to them and stares Taehyun up and down which earns him a 'playful' shove by Soobin. Soobin looks at his father, "Promise me you'll listen?" The king turns to his wife for a second opinion and reluctantly nods at his son when she nods.

The King announces the ball to be continued, the royal family return to their place at the top of the staircase to discuss what had happened.

Soobin leads Taehyun to face his parents up close, the boy nervously fidgets with his fingers. "You'll be fine Hyunnie...I'm here" Soobin assures him, Taehyun gulps and nods, resting his head on Soobin's chest because apparently, he is small enough to do that now.

Just perfectly for Soobin.

Taehyun awkwardly bows but could not look at the royal members in the eye, Soobin squeezes his hand to comfort him. 

"I wasn't always a…..beast. I was cursed when I was young, about 10 years ago, this is my true self...your son broke the curse with his love for me. And I wish to return that love…. because…..I love him very much" his voice is as smooth as ever, with the difference that now it suits the cute face it belongs to. 

King Wooseok looked conflicted, but Queen Hyerin smiled fondly "What is your name child?" she asks, "Taehyun, my name is Taehyun your majesty" and Soobin can't help but grin proudly at his Taehyunnie. His brothers at the side laughing at him while mouthing _'whipped'_. 

"Taehyun? Do you mean….. _Kang Taehyun_..?"

A voice from behind them interrupts, Queen Sohye steps forward. Her eyes glassy with tears of disbelief, "Um...I don't remember my surname your majesty…" Taehyun politely replies but can't help but to extend his gaze on the woman a while longer. She looks extremely familiar, the memory only dancing in his thoughts.

She sighs with a smile, "I see….it has been a while after all…..I…. lost a child 10 years ago after I refused to let him be married to an evil enchantress….He went missing one night without a trace…..we searched for years...but...couldn't find him…in fact, he would turn 20 by tonight if he was still with us. ."

The gears finally manage to turn in everyone's head, even Soobin gasps as a hand flies up to his mouth. Taehyun stares at the woman in shock, suddenly drowning in a new emotion. Her own emerald eyes reflect his own with similarity. 

"I gave him that exact brooch when he was 7.." she points at the rose brooch on Soobin's suit "...and told him to give it someone he…"

"Would cherish and treasure for life" they say together in unison. 

Taehyun suddenly choke on a sob, body trembling once more with an unbearable happy emotion "M-mom?" 

Queen Sohye nods, her own tears sliding down her face endlessly in happiness. Soobin pulls his hand away and lets Taehyun go to hug his mother, the boy wailing out sobs as he does. 

"Yes, it's me honey. You came back to me….Soobin brought you back to me" the mother chokes between her words as she holds her son after a long decade of losing him. Her son is back, her precious child is home.

"Taehyun!!!"

Dahyun rushes over to join the hug, she wraps her arms around the boy and kisses him all over. "My sweet baby brother oh my god! You're okay!! You're okay! !" The usually composed and snarky girl too shed a few tears at the return of her long-lost brother. 

"If he's your son….then Taehyun is…" Beomgyu starts, connecting the dots that are painfully obvious.

"You are Prince Kang Taehyun of Rose Kingdom, the rightful heir to the throne as the first-born male child" Queen Sohye supplies, her hands caressing Taehyun's cheeks. He's towering over her and Dahyun unlike the last time she saw him, small and tiny. 

"You've grown so much….." She mumbles out, Taehyun can't stop smiling or crying. 

This whole ordeal feels like a fever dream he wishes to never wake up from, him being human again, founding his family, Soobin declaring his love for him. Surely this...isn't a dream? It feels too good to be true, and Taehyun has never felt so happy and belonged.

King Wooseok clears his throat and grabs their attention "I would like to humbly apologize for the way I acted towards you" he begins to smile warmly at the boy, "All is fine your majesty" Taehyun says sheepishly while still wiping away his tears. "None of that dearie, you'll be family after all" Queen Hyerin reminds him.

Taehyun nods and feels a tap on his shoulder and turns around to look up to Soobin, he has the happiest grin on his face. Taking Taehyun's hand, Soobin raises to plant a kiss on his knuckles and gets down on one knee. 

Beomgyu and Yeonjun watch with fists in their mouths like excited teenage girls, "Holy shit, hyung is really going to do it!" The youngest Choi squeals. The scene catches the attention of everyone in the ballroom, all eyes on the pair at the top of the staircase.

Taehyun speechlessly observes, today had been such a ride of emotions for him he is surprised he hadn't passed out yet from this feelings overload. His heart flutters when Soobin's gentle lips brush against his knuckles and he isn't even breathing anymore by the second the elder is on one knee. Both of their hands locked in each other's. 

Soobin is looking up to him with nothing but pure love and adoration in his eyes, ones that reflect the stars in the night similar to the one they spent hours gazing at while under the moon. Taehyun holds himself together, he's done enough crying for one night. 

Soobin looked at him as if he was his whole world.

"Kang Taehyun…..will you marry me? Stand by me as partners in rule and stay by my side till my very last breath?" 

Taehyun smiles, his lips curve so much till the happiness on his face is almost blinding. The people around them watch in awe at the display of love purer than the purest metal. 

Dreams are for are children most would say, a fragment of a childhood. For years Taehyun believed dreams only come true if you're a pretty princess in folklore. In the real world, dreams don't come true, and definitely not for him.

Yet Soobin, as always, proved a lot of things he didn't believe in to be true.

"Yes"

Taehyun nods his head as the words whisper from his lips, Soobin waste not another second to rise up to his feet and capture the boy's lips in a deep kiss. Their audience burst into cheers and applause, even whistling can be heard traveling the walls to celebrate the couple. 

Their parents stand by watching, relishing in their sons' happiness. Hueningkai can't help shedding a tear himself, in a way he had also watched Soobin grow up, he feels undoubtedly proud of the man his best friend had grown to become. _'I knew you had what it takes hyung…..'_

Beomgyu smirks and nudges Yeonjun, of course even in a time like this, the first thing the youngest Choi does is tease.

"Nobody yet hyung~?" He giggles while sticking his tongue out. Yeonjun rolls his eyes "Please, of course I do. Who do you think I am?" He shifts to the side and winks at Hueningkai when the young butler's gaze falls onto him. The boy flusteredly looks away with pink tinted cheeks, a small shy smile unable to hide on his face.

Beomgyu stares dumbstruck "Hyung, why would you pick the _best friend_?! Soobin hyung is gonna skin you alive before he lets you anywhere near Hyuka with that intention" 

Yeonjun laughs at that "Who said I haven't already?"

So he got to grow a little tad bit closer to Hueningkai while Soobin is still missing, Yeonjun can't be blamed for being considerate. The boy was spiralling in his worry and Yeonjun had only wanted to give comfort, nobody told him he might fall in love, and certainly nobody gave him a heads up that the younger boy might reciprocate.

Soobin and Taehyun spend the rest of the night waltzing away on the dance floor, losing themselves in their own magical world in the notes of the music. Suddenly they aren't in a ballroom full of strangers and new additions to their lives, suddenly it is just them in the confine of the peaceful manor.

Where it is the two of them, a human and a human cursed creature slowly dancing with their bodies flushed against each other, moving their feet to the twinkling sound of an old music box. 

The difference now is that Taehyun is the one with his small head resting on Soobin's chest, feeling each heartbeat as a sign this is real, this isn't a dream he'll wake up from. They are perfect like this, almost as if they were made to be together, to have each other. 

"Hey Hyunnie, happy 20th birthday. What do you want as a gift?"

"Kiss me hyung?"

"Of course Hyunnie, anything you want"

_

Taehyun stares at himself in the mirror, he bit his lips nervously. "Ah no! Tyun ah don't do that, you're going to ruin your lips!" Hueningkai fusses, the two click in so well in no time at all, being the same age and adoring (in different ways) the same tall raven mess smooth things out between them with ease.

"Do I look okay?" He asks again, anxiousness at the tip of his tongue of how he looked which Hueningkai thinks is ridiculous with how pretty the boy already is in plain clothes.

Now Taehyun is adorned in a pure white fit, a white lace choker around his neck courtesy of Beomgyu's idea and his hair is styled to perfection to look extra fluffy.

"Do you look okay? Are you kidding me? Let's pray Soobin doesn't faint when he sees you at the ceremony cuz I bet he will" 

A year has passed since that fateful night, Taehyun had to return to his own kingdom and get some important royal matters sorted out first, also to let his people know their lost prince has returned and is betrothed to another prince of a nearby kingdom. 

Dahyun has no problem with handing the rightful title of heir back to her brother, the first few months she spent with him since their separation proved to her more than enough that Taehyun is the better ruler between them. There is a lot of catching up that Taehyun is required to do but he's glad he's got Soobin's support each step of the way.

And now that everything is all and well, they finally decide to tie the knot once Taehyun turns 21. 

Words spread fast of the most beautiful boy of all the lands, Taehyun is quickly known by that title. A beauty so perfect and true paired with his kindred nature, he is loved by all at first sight. Some are even jealous of his beauty while others are jealous that beauty wasn't theirs to call their own. 

A part of Taehyun feels sad that these people only loved him for his appearance, remembering the grueling years he was shunned and hated just for that reason. He is once again reminded, only one person in this whole world sees him for who he is no matter what form he took. 

And that person is waiting for him on the altar, trying to keep a cool face as the doors open and Taehyun walks in with his arm linked to his mother. Soobin would say he looks extra good for this faithful day, he wears a black tux and the brooch is attached as well, it is his wedding after all so he must look his best. 

But Soobin is nothing compared to the absolute beauty by the name of Kang Taehyun.

His Taehyunnie looks like an angel descending from heaven, he has a gentle shy smile as he walks down the aisle with his mother to the notes of the grand piano. Soobin has to mentally remind himself to breathe every few seconds, his Taehyunnie is so beautiful, so breathtakingly ethereal. 

Even as the pastor recites jumbles of words, it is all white noise to Soobin. All he could think of how nice it is to hold Taehyun's hands in his, the way those green orbs are looking up into his dark brown ones with earnestness and love. And bless whoever had him wear that choker because it looks stunning on Taehyun.

Taehyun is his, the perfect being chose him.

"Do you, Heir Prince Choi Soobin of Moa Kingdom take Heir Prince Kang Taehyun of Rose Kingdom as your dutiful husband? And vow to treasure, love and cherish one another till death do you part?"

"I do" 

"Do you, Heir Prince Kang Taehyun of Rose Kingdom take Heir Prince Choi Soobin of Moa Kingdom as your dutiful husband? And vow to treasure, love and cherish one another till death do you part?"

"I do"

Saying those words is like casting a spell, that's how magical it feels for Taehyun when those two simple words left his lips, locking his fate with Soobin. It is like a new breath of fresh air, and judging by the looks of it Soobin feels the same way as well. 

Hueningkai, the ring bearer steps forward, he still can't believe Soobin chose him to be his ring bearer and Taehyun agreed. Soobin mouths him a _'thank you'_ and faces Taehyun once more to slide on their rings. 

Dahyun is wiping away her tears with her mother on the side, it did feel like her brother is leaving so soon after just returning to their lives but she also knows how happy Soobin is able to make Taehyun feel. 

And Taehyun's happiness is hers as well. 

Yeonjun and Beomgyu are also happy for their brother, Yeonjun didn't mind if he wasn't the one getting married first despite being older. His gaze found its way to Hyuka, Yeonjun smirks to himself, his time will come. Beomgyu latches onto him, his tears dripping onto Yeonjun.

"They're so happy together! IT'S SO GROSS HYUNG!! I want someone to love me like that!" Yeonjun sighs, smiling while patting Beomgyu reassuringly "You will gyu, you will find one" for a knight to be, Beomgyu gets weak at sappy things like love, which is cute and Yeonjun hopes he stays that way.

"I will seal their vows with their kiss"

The pair leans forward, Soobin bending slightly and pressing their lips together. Strings of cheers erupt in the place; white doves being released and buckets of white flower petals shower them. Soobin and Taehyun pull away, curved lips still on their faces as crowns are placed on their heads. 

They walk hand in hand to the castle balcony where many citizens have gathered to meet their future Kings. The new royal newlyweds waving with one hand and interlocking their fingers with the other. Taehyun's head slowly resting on Soobin's shoulder.

"Soobin hyung... I love you so much" 

"I love you too Taehyunnie more than I can say" 

"You're wearing my brooch…"

"And you are wearing that thing around your neck" 

Taehyun laughs at how worked out Soobin sounded, "Beomgyu hyung said you would like it" Soobin rolls his eyes, "Of course it's Beomgyu, and Hyuka agreed, that traitor" he hisses under his breath "I almost fainted on that altar"

"Hyuka did say that might happen…" Taehyun giggles, "Well he needs to find a new job now I'm getting myself a new butler" Soobin murmurs with a pout and they both laugh. They find themselves sharing one more kiss in the blissful moment of joy.

A pair that found beauty within their darkest fears and times. Turning it into a light that shines like their love that would last a lifetime.

**{THE END}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it folks!! We are DONE
> 
> Thank u for reading and cheering me on!!!


End file.
